Talk:Robot Wars: Series 8/Heat 1
Razer vs Nuts vs Terrorhurtz vs Kill-E Crank-E BBC radio have revealed the first moments of this battle, no huge spoilers in terms of results but you can watch if you want. http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p0421sqr Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:53, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :The same clip with JP's commentary was shown on The One Show. Once again it's just a clip. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:47, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Is it me or did something sound off with the audio for Jonathan Pearce's commentary? It seemed a bit muted compared to the rest of the clip. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 19:01, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :::It's possible it was as the One Show has a little more of a relaxed atmosphere. RelicRaider (talk) 19:26, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Episode 1 or Heat A Should we keep it as Episode 1, or to keep in tradition of the rest of the Series' "Which never always called them Heats anyway), change it to Heat A? Jimlaad43(talk) 21:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Sadly the word heat was never spoken, so we have no good reason to use it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:14, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Lets just stick with what we're sure of at the moment. CrashBash (talk) 21:16, July 24, 2016 (UTC) While the word "heat" wasn't mentioned at all, it could be seen while Dara was explaining how the episode will be structured. I'd say it can be argued that it can be called heats still.--EliteXeos (talk) 06:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::The word heat was used in the context of heat final. Perhaps that could be sufficient. I'd say that we'll get clarification next week or in the final. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I noticed that too, plus JP used the word at least once in the second episode. I'd probably go with heat, but I'm happy either way really. Christophee (talk) 21:00, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, JP has used Heat multiple times. It makes sense to change it to Heat, as it also flows in other sentences a lot better than Episode. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:13, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I'll change them all tonight to Heat, unless there is multiple opposition. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:46, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :No opposition from me, but I think you should wait at least 24 hours to give people in different time zones a chance to see this. Christophee (talk) 14:04, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :While I understand the reasons for Episode to be changed to Heat, as with the evidence you, EliteXeos and Christophee have given, I would still rather have Episode be used for this series, to be honest. The BBC clearly list the 2016 episodes broadcast so far as Episode 1, Episode 2, etc., and to change Episode to Heat would be likely to cause confusion for people who don't use the Wiki and viewers who are unfamiliar with the original series. VulcansHowl (talk) 14:27, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :It might be best to wait until Episode 6/Grand Final and see if they do a series recap and what term they use there, as the BBC and robot wars.co.uk websites use "Week # winner". --Voyanuitoa (talk) 16:27, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I still oppose. JP says Heat out of habit, and even if we did change to heat, we'd still awkwardly have to call them Heat 1 instead of the consistent Heat A, as a lettering system hasn't been used at any point. Episode 1 is what is official, used on the BBC Store and iPlayer, and if we can't use Heat A, what's the point in changing to Heat 1? At the very least, I agree with Voyanuita, where we will see the first instance of referring to an episode in hindsight. Please don't try to rush these hasty decisions, I apologise for not noticing this earlier as it wasn't the topic at the bottom of the page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:57, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :::It was either series 4 or series 5 where they were always called by the numbers on the show, so we have the form of making them letters anyway. It looks quite stupid to have "Episode" on a disambiguation page for "Heat". Jimlaad43(talk) 20:07, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Series 6 was the one which used numbers. I would rather see Series 6 episodes change names than 2016 episodes right now, I believe the Sixth Wars may have been excused by a community with a potentially very different mindset to our community's due to the naming in magazines. This isn't about what looks right, it's about what is right, two wrongs don't make a right etc. Heat disambiguations can be renamed to Episode disambiguations if the trend continues in another series. Or we can just wait until the series ends and the DVD comes out to see what's what. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:19, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::I said before that I'm happy either way, but I agree with Toast and Voyanuitoa that we should wait until the end of the series before making any final decisions. There's no point in being overly hasty. Christophee (talk) 12:49, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Hypno-Disc or Carbide most destructive? Do we think Carbide vs Nuts has the potential to steal the "Most Destructive" battle unofficial award from Hypno-Disc vs Splinter? I think it's very close. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hypnodisc and Splinter was destructive to the point where Splinter had all its electronics ripped out. Nuts just lost its cage and its wheels. I'm sure the electronics inside were all intact. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 21:21, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Robot that fought each other twice Ignoring the Round Robins would the category "Episodes in which two robots fought twice" as Behemoth and Carbide fought in the first round melee and the Heat Final, or not due to those Round Robins.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :I had already updated the description of that category to say that 2016 doesn't count. Imagine if Behemoth got the wildcard, they could fight for a fourth time. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:23, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok then.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) :::For 2016 we could redefine it as robots that fought together in round 1 and the heat final. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:14, August 10, 2016 (UTC)